samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Soutou No Ryuu (Double Headed Dragon)
Akira's method of combat is dual-bladed swordsmanship, making him a highly adaptable combatant as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch hands between the two swords without affecting the strength of his swings. Akira usually swings with more strength in his right hand than his left hand; however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, much to the surprise of his opponents who usually hold the view that one hand would naturally be stronger than the other. This trait also allows Akira to attack from most angles with the full force of his physical strength and skill at his disposal without being encumbered negatively. Akira uses both blades almost exclusively no matter the battle or the opposition encountered. Akira’s fighting style involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them and then crushing them with his swords, all the while employing a brutal fast-paced method that makes great use of his skillful speed. No matter how strong his opponent is he is able to learn their moves and change his own to adapt to the situation. Techniques '''- Ice Bunshin' Using high speed, the user quickly creates a ice clone that looks just like them and has the clone take their place. Consequently, the enemy's attack will strike the ice clone and not the person themselves, confounding the foe momentarily, making them vulnerable to a counter attack. Can also be used to successfully retreat from a battle. '- Muhyo Getsuten (Icy Dream of the Divine Moon/Dream Ice Moon Heaven/Heaven’s Moon’s Illusion of Ice) Muhyo Getsuten converts the latent thermal energies in and around user’s body into ki lowering their external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from their body. Muhyo Getsuten simply directs the waves of coldness trapping user’s enemies in pillars of ice - Hyoukenseisou' ' ' A move used to trap the victim inside a prison comprised of ice; inside the prison are a plethora of mirrors made of pillars of ice reflecting nothing but user. It’s possible for user to move between the mirrors at seemingly the speed of light. It's near impossible to follow attacks send out from this incredible movement. As every mirror shows his reflection, one could say it's impossible to see all of user's attacks. Even if the opponent tries to attack the real body, user will have already moved to another mirror. If the mirror user is in is broken, the shattered razor sharp ice shard fragments are sent flying at opponent Inside Hyoukenseisou you can’t find user or the way out and the ice that you cut, will only hurt you and drain your strength. The technique requires a large amount of energy to maintain, so user's movement becomes progressively slower the longer he maintains the mirrors. '- Inferno’s Chill' In Thermokinesis heating objects involves increasing the movement of molecules. Cooling objects on the other hand stops the movement of molecules, and exists at the '''lowest temperature, -273.15 degrees Celsius, also known as absolute zero'. This technique mentally overrides the hypothalamus using ki allowing the body temperature and the surrounding temperature to be lowered to Absolute Zero. By doing this user obtains a chill that not only stops molecules, but completely destroys them. '''- Gurando Kurosu (Grand Cross) '' "Sleeping in the silence beneath the ice. The great frost demon king please bestow the power of your destructive horns onto my dual blades."'' By absorbing the energy of the Inferno's Chill into his swords, Akira focuses the Absolute Zero temperature into an enemy's body, which causes their cells to cease and move slowly towards destruction. This attack allows user to direct the temperature instead of having it flow iout of them, which can cause them to waste energy. - Heaven’s Ghost' ' ' Heaven’s Ghost increased all of Akira’s base abilities allowing him to fight well past his body’s natural limits as the Ultra Freezing Point causes it to no longer feel the effects of the cold his techniques produce. Its true strength is only seen when the energy of the Inferno’s Chill is absorbed directly into the body increasing its power by dozens, even hundreds of times Shivering is an involuntary muscle movement with the aim to create heat. With a strong will you can stop the action, but not for long. If you don’t work your muscles, the body will do it for you. Extreme shivering can increase heat production by up to five times. Heaven’s Ghost elicits rapid and constant of muscle contraction vitalizing them and allowing the body to use the full potential of its muscles. Another effect of increased muscle activity is an increase in blood flow. As a result the body becomes super oxygenated, and even its brain functions are improved. Metabolism is the term for, among other things, the chemical process of digesting and absorbing food. When you eat (ingest) the cake, your stomach and intestines digest the delicious meal and create heat in the process. A good meal gives you a warm feeling in your belly. Absorbed nutrients are sent to the cells of all body parts, including the muscles, which then generate heat when they become active for a purpose or when they shiver involuntarily. As the body’s temperature drops, its chemical reaction slows down. To compensate for the drop, its metabolic rate increases significantly. As a result the body becomes super energized and and its regenerative properties increase extensively. Heaven’s Ghost does have its drawbacks. The body does not use the full potential of muscles to prevent reduce the risk of them getting strained or deteriorated through reckless or abusive use. So while it does push the body past its limit it is wracked by potentially lethal pain. Furthermore muscle action requires fuel in the form of high-energy food. Without additional energy supply (eating), the body soon is depleted of its reserves and become fatigued – now there’s an excuse for some indulgence. The possibility of the Heaven’s Ghost super-energizing the body is 10% at best and even if it does succeed, user’ll only have five minutes or so to take advantage of it if that. But that’s not all because of the terrible toll on the body user might be unable to fight ever again possibly even unable to stand on two legs. (see also' Cosmic Awareness) - Holy Mother's Reflection on Ice''' This technique is the Heaven’s Chill’s version of Gurando Kurosu and its chill far surpasses the former. It uses the spirit and physical body of the user to freeze the target into a block of ice that is virtually unmeltable. Heaven’s Ghost is the ultimate chill. This deepest of freezes will disable its victims sub-dermal cells and rob them of all feeling. Even the victims will freezes and dies. Its victims feel no pain whatsoever Heaven’s Ghost is always gentle to those it destroys. Its victims will enjoy a peaceful death, cradled in the arms of the holy mother. Category:Techniques